


If I Back It Up...

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: based off of a tik tok i saw months ago, sorry this is super cringe, tik tok dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which reader and emily discover tik tok dances…and reader accidentally throws it back on the resident genius
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	If I Back It Up...

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was written at an ungodly hour in June so yeah...

“You did what?!” Garcia looked at her embarrassed co-worker that sat next to her in the batcave. People only came into her domain when they wanted information or they wanted to hide from someone, the latter was true for Y/n’s case. Garcia shook her head in shock, “Tell me the whole story, from the beginning!”

~~~

The day was slow and uneventful for the bau, finally. Those that were finished with their paperwork were either helping others or doing mindless activities to keep themselves distracted until they were allowed to leave…or get lunch. 

Emily was scrolling away on her phone. Recently, she downloaded this new app called TikTok and it was this chaotic entity of videos, mostly made by teenagers and college-aged kids. She enjoyed watching the dance videos the most and wanted to learn them, although she wasn’t about to do it alone.

She scanned the room for possible participants. Morgan was free, but there was no way in hell she could convince him to do it with her. Her eyes finally stopped at Y/n, who was absentmindedly trying to solve one of Reid’s Rubik’s cubes. 

“Y/n! You wanna learn a dance with me?” she called from across the room. Y/n took a second to consider it and then jumped out of her seat. She placed the cube back on Reid’s desk in shame and walked over to Emily.

“What is it?” Emily showed her the video that she saved and Y/n seemed on board with it. It was easy enough.

~~~

“You’re telling me that you two watched that video and thought that it would be a good idea to recreate it at work?” Garcia was dumbfounded. She wouldn’t be caught dead doing any sort of Tik Tok dance at work, what if someone saw?

“Look, that cube was pissing me off and I was bored out of my mind. Can I continue?” Garcia laughed, nodding.

~~~

The conference room was filled with the repeating 15 seconds of a song and the laughter of Emily and Y/n as they tried to memorize the dance for their video. The door was closed and they were safe from any and all onlookers that might’ve questioned what they were doing.

“I don’t know about you, but I got this,” Y/n was confident in her ability, or lack thereof. If it ended up being bad, they would delete it or use it for a laugh on the next girls night. JJ and Garcia would enjoy it.

“If that’s what you think, then you should do this one on your own,” Emily laughed as she set her phone against a tissue box that would hold it upright enough to film them. Y/n ran through the dance in her head, or at least the beginning. It was simple enough: jog backwards a little bit, then step forwards, and then throw it back, among other things.

“Bring it,” Y/n stood right next to the door with her back to it and Emily stood out of the frame. She started the countdown and she prepared herself. The music started and she hesitantly carried on with the beginning of the dance.

Unbeknownst to her, being too caught up in the dance, Reid opened the door and walked through it enough to have Y/n throw it back on him. She noticed right away and covered her face, staring at Reid with a file in his hand. He quickly left the room out of his own embarrassment and left the two there.

Emily’s laughter was no longer contained as Y/n stood there, absolutely mortified. “Please tell me that didn’t just happen. And tell me that footage somehow was deleted off the face of the earth.”

Emily grabbed her phone before Y/n could lunge for it, “No can do, this is the best video I have of you. Plus, now I have blackmail!” She grinned.

Y/n left the room and kept her head down, avoiding Dr. Spencer Reid at all costs and making a beeline for Garcia’s office. She reached the room and shut the door behind her, startling the tech analyst. “Garcia…I’m going to have to transfer to another unit.”

Garcia went into mama bear mode and jumped up to help her, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Y/n bit her lip, “I threw it back on Reid and Emily has the whole thing on video!”


End file.
